Conventional trucks with lift systems need to provide a large loading platform that can bear the weight of the cargo being loaded and unloaded. The load platforms take up space on the truck and the paths that they move within consume space around the vehicle when in use. Because of the inefficiencies of such list systems, such systems usually only are installed in one or two places on the truck bed which means cargo needs to be loaded and unloaded sequentially which is problematic on multi-stop delivery routes.